


Adventures of Dawn Shawn (and the people they house)

by freckledstars833



Category: Smosh
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledstars833/pseuds/freckledstars833
Summary: Dawn Shawn and co. and their adventures in all being one person
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berrries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrries/gifts).



> Dawn Shawn does not belong to me! They belong to the person I'm gifting this for

"Right, Ian." 

I. We? We. We stood up. Wobbily, but we stood up.  
"Hold up. Can we go to the bathroom and find a mirror? I wanna know what we look like." Keith asked, coming out of my, or our mouth. We stepped to the door but then heard footsteps and a frantic "Guys, I heard screams what going on!?" And Ian was in front of the doorframe, mouth open, probably in shock, seeing us. Me. Dawn Shawn.  
"Ian," Courtney yelled, "We're fine. Some weird thing happened and now we're one person. We named them Dawn Shawn!" Ian blinked quickly and thankfully replied calmly.  
"So wait, who all are you, Dawn Shawn?" He asked, hesitant  
"Oh, um. I'm Noah, Keith, Shayne, Courtney, and Olivia. And myself, but I kind of just appeared to house the five of them." I answered, awkwardly. It felt weird how the five of them felt so close to him but I on the other hand, know nothing about this man. But I felt close to him as well.  
"Alright well, how long have you been Dawn Shawn?" Good question. I have no idea. I looked around and found all of their phones on the ground and checked it. 2:44.  
"3 minutes," Noah stated. "Not long."  
"Okay. Alright. Uh, everyone, decide who's house you're staying at and come to work tomorrow. I'll tell everyone before you get here." Ian told us.  
"Sounds like a plan." Shayne agreed. Ian nodded, patted our shoulder, and left.  
"My house, maybe?" Shayne asked. Everyone agreed and we grabbed everyone's bags and phones and got to the parking lot.  
"Okay, so shayne's car?" Olivia asked and again we all agreed.

~

We got to shayne's house and unlocked the door and went in. We took a few steps and then I started crying.  
"Who?" I asked softly, I kept walking and got water for us.  
"I'm sorry," Olivia answered. "How will I explain this to Sam? How will Noah explain this to Tiffany? What about our families?" We drank the water and sat on shayne's couch quietly. She's right. We couldn't explain this at all. A few minutes at most went by until a knock at the door broke the silence. Shit. Who was it? I went to pick up shayne's phone to see he got a text from Damien saying he's here because Ian told him. I guess he was still there when it happened. Shit


	2. Like a bandaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien is here also Dawn sees themselves for the first time

Shit.

He knows. It's fine. But he doesn't know what I. What we look like.  
"Fuck, okay. Okay, okay, okay. It's Damien. He's not gonna respond negatively, right?" I asked, wary of how much I know about the people they know.  
"Shayne? Wait crap, uh, Dawn?" Damien asked from the other side of the door.  
"Just do it." Keith said.  
"Yeah," added Olivia. "Like a bandaid!" And so we walked to the door and opened it to see Damien. He smiled and hugged us as someone took over, probably Shayne, and hugged him back. Wow, our first hug as Dawn Shawn. Damien pulls away and looks us up and down.  
"Wow, you guys look great!" He told us, and it reminded us that we didn't look in a mirror.  
"Really? We didn't look in a mirror before we left the office, heh." I look down at our hands. They seemed mixed, racially and sexually. They're very androgynous hands.  
"You should look if you haven't." I look back up at Damien smiling. I nod and stand up, going to shayne's selfie mirror. I close my eyes before facing the mirror.  
"Is it stupid that I'm scared?" I asked, to myself, the people in me, Damien, no one at all?  
"Hey it's now or never." Shayne tells us.  
"Until when there's another mirror somewhere and we cry there." Noah buts in.  
"Shut the fuck up Noah!" Courtney yells, and I open our eyes out of the fact that my head hurts when they yell.  
"Damn, we are hot!" Keith says, putting our hands on our hips. Again, very androgynous, but that's not a bad thing. We're kinda ripped and our hair is a light brown color, and it's a little curly. I like this. Aaaand we're crying again. But I think it's me this time since no one's owning up to it.  
"Hey hey. It's okay," Damien comes over and hugs us again, then leads us to the couch. Our heads on his shoulder and he's stroking our arm.  
"I don't know how we're going to survive the whole week, let alone how long we're like this in general." I say finally, staying in the same position.  
"As of right now, I think you're doing great. And another thing, I know this might sound pushy but, I think you should stop referring to yourself as a group and start referring to yourself as a single person. Maybe it'll help you feel more, I don't know, secure about yourself?" I had to think about it for a second before nodding.  
"It feel like it might be confusing when I don't. I'm not one person, but I am at the same time. Maybe," I trail off for a second before continuing. "I think I'll start tomorrow morning at work." I sit up and look at Damien. He's smiling again, not surprising for us but it's worth noting.  
"Hey! There you go! I gotta go take care of my geese but I'll see you tomorrow at work, Dawn!" He stays up and waves goodbye before closing the door. When he's gone I go back to the mirror and look at our, no, my face.  
"Maybe being one person won't be so bad." Courtney says.  
"Wait, where were you guys?" I asked them. I realized they weren't talking when Damien was here.  
"I think he's too polite to ask to talk to us individually while we're one person." Shayne admits. I laugh and pick up someone's phone and check the time.  
"Not late, but we should make dinner." Olivia says. Like I know how to cook.  
"Wait, let me see if I can, like, take full control or something." Shayne says and he succeeds, and in a few minutes there's dinner in front of us. Nice. After dinner we head to bed. It's been long and confusing but rewarding for me.  
"So wait, do we have a dick?"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP NOAH!"  
"Okay, okay, damn."


	3. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legit they take their first shower. I didn't know what else to put but I hope you like it :)

An alarm was beeping in the distance. I groaned before picking it up and turning it off. I was really tired. And we needed to use the bathroom. And take a shower. I got out of bed and went to shayne's closet to pick out a t-shirt and jeans for today. I felt awkward going to the bathroom and starting the water.  
"Moment of truth, I guess." Noah said. Taking over and taking of our pants to reveal [REDACTED] as we used the bathroom. We turned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up a little and took off our shirt. We also had a bra but nothing was under it.  
"Huh. Nevermind," I say, looking at the shower. "Water's ready." And we stepped in. Don't do it. You have five people in you. Five. The temptation was too much. I'm a little disappointed that there isn't much.  
"So somewhat shayne's muscles, Olivia and Keith's hair color I think, and Courtney's face shape, a combination of skin tone and hands, and Noah curly hair and ass." I say, all of us laughing a little at the mention at Noah's ass.

~

After cleansing myself, I get dressed and make breakfast after getting a backpack with everyone's phones, wallets, keys, etc.   
"First day of work as Dawn Shawn, boys," Courtney says. "If someone wants an individual squad member, we can answer to that too, but that member has to take over, capish?" We agreed and went to shayne's car, a little nervous, but excited to see everyone. Our work life of Dawn Shawn starts now.


	4. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to work. But?

We parked Shayne's car and got to the door to the office.  
"Hey!" I said walking in. We saw some crew and waved. They looked confused before a look of realization washed over their faces and waved back, smiling.   
"Hey, dude!" I heard and spun around to see Damien.  
"Hey, man." Shayne replied. We talked for a bit before Damien waved goodbye and went to the Smosh games office.  
"Dawn, there you are," I turned around and saw Ian. "I need you to come to my office for a bit."   
"Okay, I'm just gonna put my stuff in the office real quick."  
"That's what I wanted to talk about, Dawn." I tilt my head. He gestures towards his office and leads me there, sitting at his desk and I sit in the chair in front of it.  
"Am I fired because of...this?" I ask, pointing to myself, as I am maybe not the best thing to ever happen to a group of friends. Ian sighs and nods.  
"Listen, I don't know how long it'll be before you split, if it happens, but for the time being, you are going to have to go. Other members will rotate to check in on you." He pauses. He's trying not to cry. I know it.  
"It's okay Ian. We'll be fine." Courtney tells him, and us it seems. We pick up our stuff and walk out, waving goodbye to everyone as we left as soon as we came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Prompts for future chapters is much appreciated


End file.
